


Tattoos

by SoloChaos



Series: Unrelated Harry Potter AUs [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	Tattoos

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure?"_

_"Yes."_

"Are you absolutely, positively, entirely-"

"Tyler, if you don't stop talking, I will be forced to the silencing charm."

Tyler huffs as he sits down next to Josh on the chair in the tattoo parlor. "It's gonna be on your skin for the rest of your life, Josh," he says. "You just have to be sure."

"I'm sure," Josh assures him. "I'm very sure."

Tyler sighs. "You still haven't told me what you're getting," he says.

"It's a surprise."

"Don't tell me it's my penis or something."

Josh snorts, surprised. "No, it's not your penis," he says. "It's mine."

Tyler smacks the back of his head playfully. "You're already enough of a dick."

"I heard 'dick,'" Pete, the tattooist, announces as he walks in. "Did someone call me?"

"No, but you're still needed," Josh says. "Tyler, go away."

"Thanks, sweetie," Tyler says dryly, smacking a kiss to Josh's forehead before walking off.

"You've trained him well," Pete comments once Tyler's exited.

Josh shakes his head. "Nah, it's just because it's my birthday," he says. "He's letting me wear the pants for once."

Pete snickers as he starts to clean off Josh's arm, flicking his wand back and forth. "Ah, dude, 'Trick _never_ lets me wear them," he says, not sounding particularly displeased with the arrangement. "Ready?" he asks, positioning his wand.

"Ready," Josh nods. "OW!"

"Josh?" Tyler calls.

"I'm fine!" Josh calls back.

Pete's raising an eyebrow at him. "That was the very first, dude," he says. "Look at your wrist."

Josh looks. There's only a nearly invisible dot there.

"And hundreds more to come," Pete says. "You still want this?"

"I can't back out now," Josh says, casting a meaningful glance to the door that Tyler's behind.

Pete snorts. "All right, man," he says. "Grit your teeth."

 

"So," Tyler says as Josh walks out, rubbing his wrist, "can I see?"

"That really hurt, Tyler," Josh tells him.

"You poor baby," Tyler says. "Now can I see?"

Josh sighs before holding his left wrist out.

"...where is it?" Tyler asks.

Josh looks down to see that the tattoo had slipping away. "Whoops," he says, tapping his wrist with his wand. His tattoo comes galloping back, a black flash against his skin until it comes to a stop on his wrist.

"Is that-" Tyler leans in, "a deer?"

Josh nods.

"Oh my gosh," Tyler says, and he looks close to tears. "You- you tattooed my Patronus onto your skin."

Josh nods again.

Tyler's mouth is suddenly on his, kissing him fiercely. Josh runs his fingers through Tyler's hair and kisses back.

"I love you," Tyler whispers, pulling back. He suddenly giggles.

"What?" Josh asks.

"My Patronus is on your cheek," he says, pointing. He then leans in and kisses it.

"...did you just kiss your own Patronus?" Josh asks.

"Yes, I did," Tyler says before kissing Josh's lips again.


End file.
